


Come to Bed

by Nocturnalchild



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls season 2, Morning Cuddles, Roommates, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, burning beds, sackler is a tease, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild
Summary: You and Adam Sackler are touchy-feely in bed :3
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The events happen after Sackler broke his leg, so it's somewhere in the start of season 2, but it's an AU, so he's single and you're his roommate.  
> Sackler being Sackler, he always knows ways to get what he wants ;)

Empty Gatorade bottles on the floor, piles of books in the corners, jars of dried milk and dust. That’s how Adam Sackler room looked like that late evening. You could’ve found it disgusting, in a bad way, if it wasn’t for the dusty orange light coming from the small window, just above a broken lampshade, that painted it with a strange melancholic glow. You smiled to the man laid in the center of it, on a bed that had certainly known better days.

“Brought you soup”

You stretched your arm, displaying the package, and a smell of spice and tomatoes filled the small space.

“ Ahuh” He retorted, not looking at you.

You sighed. “ You’re welcome”

No reply. your roommate could be the first of jerks sometimes, especially the days you were extra nice to him.

You were heading to your room, leaving him to his bad mood when he suddenly called. 

“ Hey kid, glass of water please !”

That was the final straw..

“ Adam !” you closed the space between you in furious strides

“I don’t remember you buying me as your fucking slave. For god’s sake! you’re fully healed now, use your fucking leg !” 

He laughed, that childish, giggly laugh, completely out of place laugh. 

“ Jesus, easy, kid” he replied, his calm and composure only made you feel worse.

“ You look tired”

He sat up on his bed, looking at you strangely and your features softened despite your anger.

“ Of course I’m tired, Adam, worked my ass off on that stupid project and they wanted me to send a draft in two fucking days, which I did, just to toss it in the trash … they didn’t even read it-”

Tears were menacing to spill and you felt ridiculous for a second, so ridiculous, you covered your face with your hands. 

“ Need some sleep, kid”

You looked at him, confused, then you shrugged. Of course, why would you talk to him about problems he didn’t wanna hear ?

“ Yeah sure, of course you do”, you were about to leave him alone for good when he called again. 

“ NO, y/n !”

“ What again ?”

Your tone was a bit harsher than you wanted it to be. But it didn’t seem to bother him.

“ _You_ need sleep, come here”

What? You were certainly not going to share his bed for sleeping, or for anything anyway, but he was already extending his arm, grabbing the hem of your shirt as his eyes widened in a silent plea.

He didn’t wait for your answer though, and in a blink of an eye you found your self dragged in his sheets as his body shifted to make space. 

“ What you need is sleep and nice human interactions” he breathed as he brough one big arm and leg to rest on your side, trapping you against him.

“ It’s freaking hot, Sackler”

“ Sokay, relax”

You tried to relax and ignore the fact that he was wearing almost nothing, his light blue short shorts leaving little to the imagination.

“You gonna relax, nice and good, and sleep right here, and tomorrow you gonna kick their ass, all of’em”

He continued babbling, voice low in your ear, and you closed your eyes, hoping to sleep but, expectedly, you couldn’t.

it wasn’t uncomfortable, it wasn’t a restless insomnia. It was like you were in a cradle, rocking gently in the safety of a deep soft cradle, as waves of heat lulled you but not to sleep.

At some point Adam stopped talking and started snoring, very softly, breath smelling slightly of orange Gatorade, and you smiled in your half slumber. All your limbs were slack and relaxed now, just as he wanted you, and you tried to move a bit in his arms.

You turned to face him and your mouth met something soft, softer than the rest of his skin. You kept your eyes shut, but you didn’t change your position as your lips grazed the very tender bud of his nipple. You felt him exhale deeply as his arms flexed naturally to wrap around you, seeking something to hold into. 

A sleepy hand slipped under your tee to hold on your side. But it didn’t stay there too long and descended unconsciously to seek a fresher place, just to be met by your shorts hem, then ventured a little further, grabbing gently your lower belly. You gasped slightly, but didn’t move this time too. Despite the hot weather, and his weight and his closeness and the inappropriate position, you found yourself leaning into his touch, pushing your body closer to his. 

All night, you turned in his arms. You didn’t open your eyes once, mind floating in a delightful comfort. You wanted to push the morning away, reveling in each moment, each movement your sleepy bodies performed:

When he tangled his legs with yours and you felt the outline of his cock on your thigh, hot and rubbing gently.

When he moved a bit lower and buried his face in your cleavage, soft snoring fanning your skin through the light fabric of your tee.

When your fingers reached for his dark locks and threaded into their luxuriant thickness.

When his fingers brushed the swell of your breasts, and you heard him moan weakly against your neck.

When he turned his back to you, and when you followed and extended your hands so one was on his belly, tracing softly his happy trail, the other tucked under his arm.

When You searched for the dip between his shoulder blades and rested your face there, feeling the texture of his skin and inhaling the salty scent of his sweat. 

All night long, your bodies melted into each other, rubbed against each other, hands wandering, discovering, seeking. You didn’t know if, just like you, he was awake, faking sleep, or if he was really asleep, deep into some good dream…

But the morning came, inevitably. 

You slept maybe one hour or two, and when you opened your eyes, his parted lips were the first thing you saw. You smiled, your hands were splayed on his chest, legs still entangled with his.

And you still didn’t bother move.

“ So, how was the sleep?”

His voice was deeper than ever. And you knew.

“ How was _yours_?”

_“ sticky..”_ he emphasized each letter.

You narrowed your eyes, smiling some more before straddling his lap.

“ Maybe a _stickier_ morning will make up for it?”

You both knew the answer.


End file.
